greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leadership School Part 2/Gallery
Photos and images from The Greenhouse Season 1 episode; Leadership School Part 2, which aired on Nickelodeon Israeli in May 2013. Gallery Alona and co. discuss their project.png|Alona and Ravens colleague on the grass Alfie's annoyance of the Greenhouse.png|Alfie's anger for failing on Greenhouse audition Ellali realizes Daniel spyed on them.png|Daniel spyed on us! Matti's need for water after examination.png|Matti's out of breath after Greenhouse Sports exam Dina's Officer narks her on.png|Dina's police offer, tries to pick on her, with tales of his childhood Ellali confronts the faculty.png|Ellali confronts the Greenhouse faculty to complain A second chance.png|Louis offers Ellali a spot in the Greenhouse, as well as a second chance to Alfie Daniel's concern.png|Daniel's concerned over Louis' offer to Ellali and Alfie Don't Quit the Greenhouse.png|Ellali convinces Alfie to never give up Have to call you back Mom.png|Matti walks into the wrong Bathroom while talking to his mom Bathroom Accidents.png|Mati enters the wrong bathroom, ending up face to face with Natalie and Sophie You're joining the Eagles right.png|Sophie believes he's joining the Eagles I'm joining The Ravens actually.png|However, he's actually joining the Ravens I didn't know you were in there.png|Matti finds Dina already using the stall Alfie's apology.png|Alfie apoligizes to Daniel Daniel's forgiveness.png|Daniel grudgingly accepts Alfie's apology What's up Robbie.png|Louis ask's his son what's on his mind Like a Fifth Wheel.png|Robbie explains he feels like a fifth wheel to the rest of the examiners You're absoluteley right.png|Louis tells Robbie he's right to humour him Ellali sees Louis walk by.png|Ellali notices Louis walking past her Dina's Officer doesn't believe in Louis' logic.png|Dina's officer warns Louis of the dangers faced when Dina is enrolled A Second chance for Dina.png|Dina's given a second chance at life by Louis Louis free's Dina to make her decision run or enter the Greenhouse.png|Louis gives Dina a choice: Run or enter the Greenhouse Robbie arrives Dina runs.png|Robbie arrives on the scene just as Dina runs off Sorry about before.png|Matti meets Dina again and apologizes for the Bathroom accident Dina escapes Matti blabs.png|Dina tries to find a way to escap, as Matti explains his situation What are you doing.png|Matti questions what Dina's up to Dina picks the lock Matti continues.png|Matti continues his story as Dina works her way through the lock Matti's ins and outs.png|Matti explains his different conditions Talking by himself.png|Matti is left talking to himself by Dina School's rep.png|Robbie complains about the possibilty of the Greenhouse's rep declining Leaders come in different packages.png|However Dina's actually been doing her test all along Motherly Inspiration.png|Ellali gets inspired by her mother Naomi to join the Greenhouse Examinations take two.png|Ellali joins Dina in the classroom to take her examination Loud music Required.png|Dina asks for Iftach to play loud music during the test once more Enjoying the Beat.png|Ellali and Dina actually enjoy Iftach's music The Louis' ins and outs.png|Alfie explains how the Louis device works to Ellali Surprise I'm in.png|Ellali reveals she's entered the Greenhouse as well as Alfie We're Family.png|Ellali assures Alfie, that being rivals will not split their family Greenhouse Opening Ceremony.png|Louis opens the Greenhous opening ceremony The Greenhouse students and parents.png|The students and their parents eagerly watch the ceremony Meet Matti.png|Matti is welcomed to the Greenhouse Meet Dina.png|Followed by Dina Meet Alfie and Ellali.png|And last, but not least... Alfie and Ellali Mr Reshef arrives on the scene.png|Guri arrives at the ceremony to see his kids into the Greenhouse unsurprising love.png|Ellali points out Daniel and Natalie's unsurprising love for one another Daniel but with a makeup bag.png|Ellali describes Natalie as Daniel, but with a makeup bag Heading back to the Eagles Clubhouse.png|Daniel takes Alfie back to the Eagles clubhouse Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episode Galleries Category:Original Series Episode Galleries